Spellbound
by SlytherinProfessor
Summary: Emma and Regina are magically bound together, and forced to live in close quarters for the foreseeable future. Will either of them make it out unscathed? Who is behind the enchantment unwittingly placed upon them? Set some time season 2, doesn't follow the episodes. Eventual f/f pairing, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Written for my girlfriend who is very like a more adorable version of Emma Swan in real life.

…

It had been an uneventful day in Storybrooke. An uneventful day, following an uneventful week, following an uneventful month. Something which had been thus far unheard of in the previously sleepy little town in Maine. Ever since she'd got here things had been chaotic, with one disaster after another. Sheriff Emma Swan had been relieved at first, but relief turned quickly to boredom. She had nothing to do, no way of leaving, and not even Grumpy had caused so much as accidental damage lately.

She'd had a lot to get used to, sure. A son she'd never thought she'd see again, living with her in a small apartment shared with her long-lost parents, in a town chock full of magical, fairy-tale beings. Interesting right? Except none of them were doing anything, and all she had to do right now was paperwork about litter levels, assigned by the fanatical Mayor Mills.

They'd gotten off on to the worst start possible, she and Regina. Not only did she pose a threat as a mother figure for Henry, but taking an axe to her beloved tree, being the daughter of her worst enemies, breaking her curse? Hadn't endeared Emma to Regina at all. The woman was a constant thorn in the Sheriff's side, even when she'd had real work to do. Now she was all but intolerable, sending Emma on daily trash patrols so as not to waste city tax dollars.

So, when someone had delivered a package to the station, her curiosity had been piqued. Anything for something else to do. Tearing off brown cardboard and pouring out packing peanuts had left her with a dusty old tome, with worn out pages and faded writing. She was fairly certain that Amazon didn't deliver to made up towns, but it was a welcome distraction from the current monotony. She eagerly sat down at her desk and began to read, speaking aloud and trying to puzzle out some of the more illegible sentences.

….

'You're saying we can't get more than 100ft from each other until this wears off?' Emma questioned, still at a loss. She'd started reading, and suddenly she'd woken up in the hospital, with her parents and Doctor Whale looking at her with concern. It was only when a chuckling Mr Gold had walked in, followed by a furious looking Mayor, that things started to fall into place. According to her Dad, who'd seen her faint as he dropped by with a coffee and a Bear Claw, she'd dropped where she stood.

Regina had been brought in by her secretary. Emma didn't know how, that woman was shorter than she was and weighed nothing, fear must be a really powerful motivator. She only imagined how badly the Evil Queen would haunt someone who failed to physically carry her down the street to the hospital. Both women had regained consciousness almost immediately after getting there. There was no medical reason why their hearts had stopped, but as soon as her dad had mentioned finding Emma with a book, Regina had called for Gold, and went to pace in the hall.

She'd been sent a spellbook, and had accidentally performed a spell, though she had no idea what it had meant, it must have been in Latin or something. Whatever it was, it had hit her and Regina simultaneously, and Gold had instructed them to stay in the same place for now, since they'd also both woken up once they'd been in the vicinity of each other. He'd gone to the station and confirmed what he'd initially thought, that the spell Emma had mistakenly read was a kind of binding spell, that they always had to be within a certain distance of each other, lest their hearts immediately stop beating.

'You can keep away by all means, just don't expect to be able to also have a heartbeat while you do so.' Gold replied with a smirk.

'I can't believe you could be so stupid Emma. Actually no, I can believe it, this is exactly like you. Reading a magical book without any thought of consequences!' Regina exclaimed, furious at the blonde. Time and time again she had been pulled into scrapes because of the idiot girl and her inability to think before she acted. Anybody else would have thought to verify the nature of a strange book before reading it aloud. Even having brought up without magic, she'd been to the other realm, she knew the dangers! Instead, she'd conveniently forgotten everything about being a detective and decided to trust the strange tome at a glance.

'How was I supposed to know it was a mystical lost magic book that somehow makes you stuck to your worst enemy?' Emma responded, defending herself. It wasn't as if she knew what the spell was going to do, she wouldn't have chosen to be inseparable from the vicious Mayor, she was fond of her limbs and wanted to be out of the line of fire as soon as possible. Regina had been especially insufferable recently, and she wasn't keen on seeing her any more than she had to.

'We're hardly stuck Miss Swan. You may stay 90ft away from me at all times, you may have the extra 10ft as leeway in case you forget the situation we are in.' Regina smirked, wanting to get a rise out of Emma. She knew she'd have to be at least somewhat accommodating, it wouldn't do for her to die too if Emma forgot about their predicament and wandered off.

'What am I supposed to do, keep you on a leash so I know how far I am?' Emma responded indignantly.

'I do hope you're joking.' A haughty expression crossed the Mayor's face. If anyone was going to be wearing a leash in this situation, it certainly wasn't going to be _her._

'I am obviously joking. But how am I supposed to be able to tell? Where am I going to stay, my place is on the other side of town and I can't see you giving up your McMansion anytime soon.' Emma responded thoughtfully. As much as she was loathe to stay with the Mayor, she needed a place to sleep.

'My 'McMansion' Miss Swan? It is no concern of mine where you sleep. I suppose you could have the yard, as long as you don't sully up the place, or damage my tree again.' Regina was confused at the reference but understood the tone. Her house was very large, almost excessively for she and Henry, especially since the boy was no longer living with her. Nevertheless, she wasn't overly fond of the idea of allowing the accident-prone girl in front of her to destroy her carefully decorated home. She accepted its necessity but relished the opportunity to get in another jab about her tree.

'Regina, I am not sleeping in the Yard. I'm staying on the couch, this can kill you as much as it can kill me you know. I don't think Henry would like to lose both Moms on the same day, do you?' Emma asked, trying to reason with the older woman.

'He has one Mother, but I suppose I see your point. I assume you won't be bringing him with you for our little sleepovers?' Regina responded bitterly. Her son still wasn't okay with her yet, but he was beginning to warm a little. She'd only spent a small amount of time with him recently, Emma not seeing fit to encourage the interactions. She supposed she didn't blame her, she had been particularly difficult lately. Things had been so uneventful recently, she needed the distraction that riling up the blonde provided.

'Given our likelihood of blowing up the house if we get into it? He'd be safer at my parents.' Emma smiled, drawing the tiniest of quirked lips from the Mayor.

'I suppose I agree it's for the best. I don't want him to walk in on me cleaning your blood out of the carpet.' Regina responded, smiling dangerously in an attempt to throw unbalance the Sherriff. Her attempts rarely worked though, and she doubted this would be the exception.

'I'm pretty sure you shouldn't say things like that to the Sheriff, Regina.' Emma laughed, smiling.

'It's Mayor Mills or 'Your Majesty' to you Miss Swan, and I can say whatever I wish to you, I'm your boss. Not that anyone could tell you are even employed by the amount of work that you do.' The Mayor responded angrily at the informality. She wasn't really angry of course, but she had to keep the other woman in line if she was ever going to get anything done.

'Yeah, alright, don't lose your hair. I need to go to my place to pick up some stuff, unless you want to lend me one of your shirts?' Emma responded. She also needed to tell her parents, waiting in the next room, about the new arrangements. She doubted her mother would be overjoyed.

'And never get it back? No thank you. I suppose we could go now, but don't expect me to go inside that hovel, I might catch something. I'll wait outside.' Regina replied, knowing all about the cramped quarters her son was living in. She longed to bring him home.

'Is this a compromise already? And here I thought you'd kill each other before the day was out!' Gold smirked at the two women. The enemy binding spell was a fiendish one, and he doubted that the women would come out of it unscathed.

Both women looked darkly at Gold, before leaving. The man had been helpful, but there was always a price with him, and he seemed far too happy about their situation for either woman to feel comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma hadn't known what to expect when they'd pulled into the drive at the Mayoral Mansion. She was still reeling from the events of the preceding two hours to have given much thought to the rapidly approaching situation.

Her experience with her parents had been a trip. Regina had seemed to thoroughly enjoy explaining to her stricken mother about how their hearts were entwined, adding in a wink for good measure. She'd cackled as her nemesis visibly paled and was forced to quickly find her seat, lest she fall in a graceless heap onto the floor.

Once Emma had reassured Snow, explaining about their circumstances, her parents had implored her to stay with them, stating that Regina would simply have to make do. Naturally, Regina had cackled at this, before explaining that she'd rather kill them all in their sleep than playing happy families with the 'nauseating pair of idiots'. Emma privately agreed, it wasn't like they had much room, and somehow she couldn't see Regina as a willing roommate. She probably kicked in her sleep too.

The Mayor had insisted on getting her car from the office, despite the Bug being closer. By the look of horror on her face when Emma had suggested she drive them, she'd have thought that she'd propositioned her. She'd hurriedly packed a bag when she'd gotten to her place, thankfully her parents had elected to not prod Regina any further, and instead gone to inform Henry of their temporary change in circumstances, mercifully he was at a sleepover and therefore away from any potential dramatics.

She'd only been in five minutes before Regina had started impatiently beeping the horn. Emma had signed and grabbed up a few toiletries and changes of clothes, she really hoped she wouldn't have to be away long. She may not even survive the night.

She closed the door behind her, locking it, before heading down the stairs and outside to the car, to meet a glaring Mayor. Sighing once again, she got into the passenger seat, barely having time to put her seatbelt on before the car lurched into the night.

….

'Really Miss Swan, I do not live a hovel like the one you're so accustomed to, pick that bag off the floor this instant' Regina snarled, almost the second Emma had walked through the door and seen fit to throw her bag next to her pristine Chaise Lounge.

'Really Regina, I don't know where you expect me to put them. Good hosts offer to take their guest's belongings instead of just leaving them holding a sack full of clothes you know?' Emma fired back. It wasn't like she'd emptied a bag of dirty underwear across the living room. She'd neatly placed her _clean_ backpack next to the couch she was going to be sleeping on. What was she supposed to do, carry it around permanently?

'I also know that you're no guest. You're an unwanted nuisance who has once again foisted herself upon my hospitality because she can't keep well enough alone.' Regina responded, irritated. It wasn't as if she'd asked for this intrusion from Emma Swan, or any of the preceding ones for that matter. It was a cruel twist of fate that she'd been forced to deal with the clumsy blonde on a regular basis, never seemingly finding escape from her, nor from her idiotic parents.

'Hey, me coming here wasn't my fault you know. It was magically pre-destined or whatever, it's not like you'd have to deal with me if you hadn't gone all wicked witch of the west and cursed a town full of Disney characters' Emma responded, indignant. It wasn't like she'd asked for any of this. If she'd had a choice, she'd have forgone the pressure of being a saviour in favour of some normal, loving parents any day.

'We're not from Oz, as you well know. With your boorish mannerisms, I doubt you'd even be wanted in our kingdom, they'd probably foist you off on some unsuspecting dairy farmer as soon as you came of age.' The Mayor shot back, furious at the reference. It astonished her how Emma could be so clueless as to her heritage, although she admitted privately that she may have played some small part in that. She wasn't about to share that with the Sherriff, however.

'At least they probably wouldn't try to execute me before banishment, your highness. Imagine being so petty that you'd try to kill Snow White over a beauty contest. With a poison apple tree too, I mean, talk about cowardly.' Emma smirked, noting the tell-tale eye twitch which meant she'd scored a point against the Mayor. She wasn't a difficult woman to read if you knew where to look, and Emma was very practiced at trying to figure her out.

'When will you learn Miss Swan that things are never as simple as those childish cartoons of yours make them out to be? As if anyone would ever be willing to cast the curse over mere jealously, grow up.' Regina shot back. Henry's book had always been very black and white, she was the villain, pure and simple. She didn't have the luxury of explanations, it was just taken at face value that she was intrinsically evil, that she'd been born wanting to live her life that way. Real life was never that straightforward.

'Grow up? Says the woman who's been in her 30s for at least a few decades.'

'It's hardly my problem that I look good for my age Miss Swan. Perhaps you could take some tips from Aurora, I hear she's good at working with hopeless cases.' She fired back, smirking. She did look good for her age, not bad at all for 60. She'd been 30 when she cast the curse, she certainly hadn't been an underachiever.

'It's no wonder you had to be the villain Regina. God knows you aren't likeable enough to be the hero. I'm just surprised you haven't blown the town up yet out of sheer boredom.' Emma responded. She was growing tired of the exchange, but it wasn't like she had anywhere to leave to.

'Miss Swan, as you well know, I haven't tried to kill anybody in at least a few months. Give me a little credit, if I were to kill members of this town, it would be with finesse. Your mediocre detective work would never be able to catch me.' The Mayor replied, a little insulted. It wasn't as though she lobbed sticks of dynamite through open windows. She was sophisticated and calculating, hardly a common criminal.

'Finesse, like how you just uprooted dozens of people and created a whole town just to get your revenge?' Emma replied, snorting. Really, the woman wasn't half as subtle as she thought she was.

'Don't presume to know my motives Emma. Your brain probably can't handle the complexity. I don't know why I'm bothering to speak with you.' Regina replied, finally beginning to lose patience. She was loathe to let Emma have the last word however.

'Because you secretly enjoy my company and want to get to know me?' Emma asked, smirking.

'Hardly Miss Swan. I simply wanted to ensure you wouldn't destroy my sitting room. Do try not to dirty up the sofa, or better yet, try to keep of the furniture.' Regina replied, a haughty expression on her face. Really, she should be commended for allowing the blonde into the house at all. The woman looked prone to spillages.

'I'm not a dog Regina' The blonde responded, put out. She'd never encountered anyone who had the ability to be so thoroughly condescending. Emma idly wondered if she practiced in the mirror.

'A dog would have better manners. At least a dog is trainable.' She responded, sneering.

'I'm trainable. Wait, not what I meant.' Emma started, but immediately backtracked.

'Dinner is at 8 Miss Swan. I expect you to wash up and be on time. Even you should be able to manage that from the next room.' Regina replied, choosing to ignore Emma's comment. It did provide her an amusing mental image however, something to laugh about later in the privacy of her bedroom no doubt.

'You're cooking for me? I thought I wasn't a guest?' Emma responded, confused. She hadn't expected any kind of hospitality. She'd actually been concerned, her stomach never seemed to stop growling, and she didn't really want the walk into town to pick something up from Granny's, especially given she'd have to drag a reluctant Regina with her, who'd no doubt moan the entire time.

'It was either that or let you loose on my kitchen. Given your cooking ability, I don't feel the need to sacrifice any of my utensils, nor waste any of my supplies. And I'm not particularly keen on the stench of fries and burgers permeating my entire home. I'd have to have it fumigated.' She replied. She wasn't sure why she was being so accommodating in truth, but she supposed it was better than the potential damage to the kitchen, or having the blonde wander off to feed herself and ending up killing them both.

'I don't only eat fast food Regina.' Emma replied, indignant. It was true, she'd definitely had some vegetables at some point recently. Not on a burger either.

'I've never seen any evidence to the contrary. It astounds me that you maintain your waistline.' The Mayor was genuinely surprised, it wasn't as if Emma had had to do a lot of running around recently, and she ate so poorly. If Regina had cared at all for the blonde's welfare, she'd insist on nutritional supplements at the very least.

'Admiring my figure Regina?' Emma winked, adopting a sultry expression. She loved flirting with the Mayor, it was always a good way of getting under her skin. Honestly, for a woman who wore fetish gear as a way of life, she seemed to be quite the prude.

'Humph. Hardly. I simply want to ensure that the Sheriff my tax dollars are paying for is capable of running to catch criminals without keeling over from a heart attack. Clogging your arteries full of grease on a regular basis hardly inspires confidence.'

'I still think you've been checking me out.' Emma pushed, batting her eyelashes.

'I really don't care what depraved thoughts go through your head Miss Swan. 8, sharp.' Regina huffed, before turning and stalking away.

Laughing to herself, Emma turned on her phone. She noticed with dismay that she had several missed calls, no doubt from her mother. She quickly began to formulate a text, to let the woman know that she was still alive, that she hadn't yet goaded the Mayor into killing her, although there was still plenty of time. At least she'd get to try her famous cooking before she died. That was an experience she was really looking forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sighed and walked over to the dining room, pausing at the entrance as she took in the sights and smells before her. Regina had laid out a selection of vegetables, on the large, mahogany table, the main course already on their plates. Silver cutlery in front of two of the places, naturally the mayor had occupied the head of the table, with Emma two seats down. Not sitting next to each other, but at least they wouldn't have to shout. It looked beautiful, and Emma wondered whether the woman always went to this much trouble when she ate alone, and decided that she probably did.

When Emma entered the room, Regina looked up sharply, having been staring into space. She glanced at the clock in the corner of the room, before nodding at her silently, and gesturing for her to take her seat.

'On time for once? Colour me surprised Miss Swan. And you've even washed up? Impressive.' Regina smirked. Really, she couldn't help goading Emma, it was far too much fun. If the woman couldn't have managed to move one room over on time, then she would have lost the little faith she had in her.

'Less of the sarcasm Regina, all I did was get up from the couch.' Emma responded. The mayor just wanted to tease her for the sheer hell of it, not that that was anything new.

'I wouldn't throw away the only chance you'll get at a compliment from me.' Regina replied. It was true, it wasn't like she was in the habit of being nice to the blonde. Even if it was insincere, the woman should take what she could get.

'Look, are we going to sit down or are you going to just snark at me? Because I'd rather go back to the couch.' She replied, frustrated. If the meal wasn't going to be civil, then she wasn't inclined to stay for it, hunger be damned.

'Please, sit. We need to discuss our plans for the coming days anyway, and I don't want your stomach distracting me all evening.' Regina responded, acquiescing.

'My stomach distracts you? I mean, I know it's pretty toned, but I tend to keep it covered during the day.' Emma said, releasing an unexpected burst of laughter. Honestly, any chance to flirt with the other woman and she'd take it, it always made her colour amusingly. Regina always chose to ignore it, which was even more amusing, it was the only way she could really get under her skin without having an immediate scathing response.

'Growling Emma. It growls. Possibly more aggressively than Miss Lucas on a full moon.' She never fell into the trap of responding to Emma's little comments, or god forbid, flirting back. She thought that she could probably unsettle the blonde if she went all out, but there was the danger that she might be outplayed given her obvious enjoyment of the teasing. She'd wondered on a few occasions whether Emma may actually be interested in women, but brushed the thoughts aside, it was of little consequence to her who the sheriff may be attracted to. At least a woman might be a more positive influence on her son than a car thief.

'What did you want to talk about Regina?' Emma responded, changing the subject. If Regina wasn't going to break the habit of a lifetime and respond, then she wasn't interested in keeping pushing. Besides, she had a point about her stomach, it _was_ growling. Quickly, she heaped some vegetables onto her plate, taking some from each dish, meeting the mayor's approving eye. Who knew she'd finally please the woman by eating her 5 a day?

'Well, naturally as Mayor, my role supersedes yours, it is imperative that I be able to continue my work.' Regina replied, grateful for the reprieve. She was glad Emma had chosen to eat some vegetables, she'd prepared a selection in the hope that something would appeal. She wasn't a poor host after all. Her comment wasn't intended to be malicious, although she expected it to be taken as such. Her duties never had quiet times, there was never a lull in meetings or logistics or financial planning. If the town were to ever have to adjust to her sudden departure, she imagined it would only be a matter of days before the infrastructure crumbled, and the inhabitants were forced to abandon it.

'Because catching criminals is low priority to you?' She replied. It was typical really, Regina was always so self-important. The woman viewed her as little more than an inconvenience sometimes.

'You really haven't had much in the way of catching criminals recently have you?' Regina responded, raising an eyebrow.

'What if it all starts up again? You know the town being this quiet is unusual.' Emma pointed out. Things were calm now, but in this town, there was always the potential for sudden disaster.

'Fine. If the town becomes active again, I'll allow you to patrol, possibly within a specific radius. You can move your phone to the office adjacent to mine, and you can fill your paperwork there. Maybe you'll be able to complete it on time?'

'A 100ft circle Regina, really? That's not good enough. Look, if I have any urgent calls, you're going to have to come with me. If not, I'll try and send my Dad over. Is that enough of a compromise?' She really couldn't offer better terms. If shit went down, she'd have to drag a reluctant Regina along to help. At least the woman could probably handle herself.

'I suppose I can't allow my town to fall to pieces over your silly little mistake.' Regina sighed. She really had put a lot of work into it over the decades, she wasn't about to see it destroyed because of a blonde with impulse control issues.

'Look, I'd never have read it if it hadn't been sent to me. It opened at that page, I didn't even get a chance to look at the others. Yeah, maybe I should have considered asking you, but how approachable do you think you are Regina? Gold would have wanted something, and it didn't occur to me it was anything other than an old book.' Emma explained, beginning to be frustrated.

'In future, come to me. I promise to hold off on the sarcasm if it means you not condemning us both.' Emma had a point, she wasn't approachable. Regina may have dismissed her out of hand if she'd come to her, out of disdain if nothing else. As a magic user with the potential to cause severe damage, particularly as one with constant access to her son, she supposed it was her duty to ensure the woman's basic safety while using it. Maybe she could even educate her a little on objects she might stumble upon in the course of her work? A problem for another day perhaps.

'I will Regina, thank you. You know, we're not arguing nearly as much as I thought we might be?' Emma responded thoughtfully. She hadn't expected Regina to capitulate so readily.

'I don't really want to fight in my own home Miss Swan, though I can make an exception for you. This is my sanctuary from the world outside, and while we're forced to retain each other's company, I'd like it if we could at least try not to make that more difficult.' The rest of the world might be against her, but at least Regina had her creature comforts. She liked the peaceful atmosphere of her home. She missed Henry's presence, it had been a little _too_ quiet lately, but perhaps the blonde could ameliorate that somewhat, if their interactions weren't limited to screaming matches and broken belongings.

'Understood Regina. This really is delicious by the way, nicest fish I've ever had. And I bet the sauce isn't from a packet.' Emma had rarely eaten fish, and when she had, it tended to come in the form of fish sticks or frozen shapes. Not like this. She'd chosen to ignore the mayor's moment of vulnerability, she wasn't about to kick a woman when she was being reasonable.

'It isn't. It's not so difficult to make it, just milk, flour, butter and cheese. Have you not had Salmon before?' Regina asked, genuinely surprised at Emma's positive reaction. She didn't often cook for others, and aside from Henry, a decent amount of those occasions had involved poisons or curses, so she wasn't sure they counted. Cooking had been a skill she'd spent a great deal of time an effort on, she'd wanted to be prepared to raise a child properly. She was aware she was a proficient cook, but it was rare that she'd had the chance for feedback from an adult.

'Not cooked like this, in stuff maybe.' Emma shrugged.

'Maybe you'll learn a little about your tastes here, as well as balancing a diet.' She smiled gently.

'Regina, could I watch you cook if I'm still here over the next few days? I think I might learn something.' Emma surprised herself with the question. She hadn't meant to voice it, but the other woman was being oddly kind, and she might genuinely benefit from seeing some of her techniques.

'I suppose so, as long as you don't get in my way and keep your hands to yourself. Perhaps it will be beneficial for Henry, he needs good nutrition.' Regina had mentioned Henry as a cover more than anything, she knew Snow was likely to be feeding him well. The request had been flattering, and she wasn't so averse to Emma as she liked to think she was. Really, the girl was more a victim of circumstance than anything, she wasn't inherently against allowing her to observe something which might benefit her.

'I know Regina, don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour. Can we talk about how we're going to fix this thing? Gold seemed way to happy about this to actually be trying to fix it right?' Emma was keen for a change of subject. They'd both been a little vulnerable tonight, and she was out of her comfort zone. As much as she was enjoying getting to know the mayor beyond her frosty veneer, it was better to move back to safer territory.

'That was my impression as well. Perhaps he knows a little more than he's chosen to let on. Either way, I think we should try and get a look at that book. I may not possess his depth of knowledge, but I'm certain to be more motivated about getting us out of this.'

'Yeah, this has been surprisingly alright so far, but I don't want to infringe on you any more than I have to. I really am sorry for doing this to you, I know you like your space.'

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt for us to learn to coexist a little, though don't take advantage of my hospitality. It might be good for Henry to see us getting along.' It certainly wouldn't hurt the new, kinder image she was trying to cultivate. Besides, she didn't think the blonde was leaving town anytime soon, so it might be better that they get along. She may get to see her son more, even if it came with an overgrown child in the form of his birthmother.

'I agree, thank you Regina. If you show me where to go in the kitchen, I'll wash up.' She'd finished her meal almost mechanically, engrossed in their conversation, as had Regina. A shame given how wonderful it had tasted. She'd been too distracted by the rare civility.

'People generally wash dishes in the sink Miss Swan. However, given that it's late and we've had a long day, I think we can use the dishwasher. You can help load though.' Regina smiled again. Her comment hadn't had the usual bite, and she'd smiled to take the sting out of it. Emma seemed to understand her intent and smiled in return.

'Can do. Why do you wash by hand if you can just put them in the machine?' She asked, curious. Washing mountains of dishes in her foster homes as part of her chores had been exhausting, grimy work. Particularly because she'd had to use the same bowl of water for the whole pile. Those dishes never felt clean enough.

'Because the quantity of water used is unnecessarily high for a plate, chopping board, a set of cutlery and a pan or two. Besides, it can be cathartic to wash by hand.' Regina explained. Something about the combination of soap, hot water and her light jazz playing on the kitchen radio was incredibly soothing. It wasn't an activity she'd like to do for hours, but for ten minutes a day, it felt relaxing.

'Wouldn't have thought a queen would like that sort of thing.' Emma responded, perplexed. She supposed someone like Regina would use gloves, but still, she was surprised the woman was used to that kind of work, though she clearly kept her house in peak condition without a housekeeper. It had been the wrong thing to say, she knew that immediately. The gentle smile had turned into a frown, and brown eyes had narrowed.

'You don't have the first idea about me Miss Swan, don't presume to know what I do and do not like.' She'd been having a surprisingly nice time, but she'd been reminded about how temporary those happy times were. It wasn't Emma's fault per se, but her whole family line seemed to have a problem in choosing for her, deciding how her life was going to be.

'Understood, sorry. I didn't think that would be such a button for you.' Emma had been taken aback by the outburst and was genuinely remorseful. She hadn't meant to upset Regina, on what was a very pleasant evening.

'You don't think Emma. Queen was always a title forced upon me, it wasn't one I ever sought for myself.' The woman had no idea of her history, and yet made her own assumptions based on nothing more than hearsay. It was true of the whole town really, and she was exhausted by it.

'How did you end up…?' Emma questioned, knowing she was likely to be rebuked. She wanted to hear it from the mayor.

'Enough. I'm not explaining my backstory to you, it's not like any of you so called good people have ever cared. If you really want to know, ask your mother. I imagine she'd find betraying my confidence again easy enough given the slightest provocation.' Regina shot back, struggling to contain her emotions.

'I feel like this is a sore spot. I'm gonna do us both a favour and ignore the dig at my mother, and just go put the plates away. I can find it, don't get up Regina.' Emma replied, wanting to get back to the relatively calm level they'd been at moments ago.

'I'll set up the spare room for you, you'll find a TV in there, so you won't have to do without your cartoons.' Regina replied after a moment, grateful for the reprieve.

'I'm fine on the couch Regina, I don't want to put you out.' Emma responded, surprised. The woman was offering her a bed after she'd just upset her. She didn't think she'd ever understand her.

'Honestly I'm more worried for my Chaise Lounge than anything. A bed is meant to be slept on at least, and your things will be out of the way and less of an eyesore.' Regina replied, regaining her cool, aloof veneer. It was her self-preservation mechanism, one that she'd carefully crafted over the years, and she wasn't about to abandon it yet.

'That's the meanest way anyone has ever offered something nice to me Regina, I'm impressed.' Emma smiled, genuinely amused. She'd spent enough time with Regina to recognise a recovery when she saw one.

'If allowing you to sleep in an unused spare room is a kindness Miss Swan, then I truly fear for my son's current living conditions.' Regina replied haughtily, though without any malice.

'The kid is fine, he's got his own space. At least tomorrow is a Saturday, day off right?' Emma asked, carrying the plates through to the washer. Regina pointed out where it was, before turning to leave. The question stopped the woman in her tracks, before she faced Emma, smiling. It wasn't a nice smile, and Emma felt a jolt of apprehension in her gut.

'Oh no Miss Swan. I keep office hours 9-5, Monday through Saturday, running a town is busy work after all.' Regina answered, amused. She worked hard for her constituents, hate her though they might. Emma would just have to cope.

'Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to do at the Town Hall for eight hours?' Emma was aghast. She needed her sleep, and time to catch up with her shows, as was her habit at the weekend.

'I'm sure you'll think of something. Perhaps you could take care of your overdue paperwork? If you want breakfast, I expect you downstairs no later than 7:30. Be ready to leave the house by 8:15.' Regina informed her.

'Fine Regina, have it your way. I'll put these away, then I'll see you tomorrow I guess?' Emma sighed, before accepting that the other woman was being honest. She did spend a lot of time working, and it wasn't exactly fair of her to demand she do less, just because Emma had inserted herself into her life.

'Second room on the right Miss Swan, it will only take a few minutes. There's an en-suite attached, so you don't have to traipse around the house in the dark. I'll see you in the morning' Regina replied, before heading off to straighten the room and put a fresh duvet on the bed.

Emma put the dishes away, and then headed upstairs, making sure to turn off the light and pick up her things from the living room before she did so. She found the room easily, and the bed was freshly made, just as the mayor had said.

She quickly brushed her teeth in the bathroom, noting with joy that the bath seemed spacious, and she made a mental note to purchase some bubble bath next time Regina wanted to go shopping. She changed for bed, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, unwilling to follow her usual habit of sleeping in only her underwear, given she was in someone else's house. Besides, the bedding looked incredibly comfortable, something she confirmed when she slid inside.

She set an alarm, knowing that it would be almost impossible for her to get up in the morning, and quickly succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

'I'm bored Regina.' Emma said sullenly, lifting her head from her hands to look at the mayor, who'd entered the room due to repetitive banging noises coming from it, which had turned out to be Emma repeatedly tapping her hands on the desk in some unknowable rhythm.

Their nights had been uneventful, and Emma had managed to make it down to breakfast in time, choosing to have some of Henry's cereal. She'd smirked when she found a selection of chocolate and sugar-coated breakfasts, but as the mayor had pointed out, Henry was only allowed those at weekends. Glaring over the top of her mug of coffee, she'd also informed Emma that she expected her to not take advantage of that information, and that she'd be having healthy cereal during the week too. Emma had laughed and been immensely pleased when Regina had handed her a steaming mug, though part of her thought that it may have been that the other woman didn't want her yawning every thirty seconds in their shared ride to the office.

They'd picked up her desk phone on the way, and a heavy stack of files for Emma to make her way through. Part of her was relieved, although things had been quiet lately, Regina had given her a lot of busywork, and as a result, her actual reports were starting to pile up. She might have been an orphan, an ex-con and a drifter, but it didn't mean that she didn't feel any pride in her work, or that she didn't want to succeed. She'd always worked hard at the few legitimate chances she'd been given, she was finally becoming successful when she'd been suddenly uprooted and dragged into a completely different world.

She didn't really miss her other life though. She'd worked her way into a beautiful apartment, and she enjoyed her job, but she'd never really been anywhere permanently. Her apartment had been on a monthly lease, ready for her to up and leave when she got tired of staying still. She didn't have much in the way of possessions, or friends, for the same reason. The bug had held her modest wardrobe, and most of her furnishings had belonged to the property. She'd left a handful of books behind, some drawings, but nothing of any sentimental value. She'd paid a surcharge on the rent to cover disposal costs and called it a day. She wasn't able to leave town, and 'A tale of two cities' wasn't worth having mailed. It was probably in the library anyway, though she hadn't had a proper look around there yet.

She'd finally realised a couple of months ago that this was going to be her permanent home, but she hadn't begun to make steps to make that a reality. Not having had a proper look in the library was only one of the things she'd yet to do to get comfortable. The apartment was barely big enough for her and Mary Margaret, certainly not the four of them. Especially since her parents very clearly needed their privacy, having just 'found' each other again. Anymore quiet noises in the night and she might be permanently traumatised. At least Henry had no idea what was happening, if only she were so lucky. It also meant that her dating chances were pretty much zero, not that there were many single people in the town to start with. Regina had, in her infinite wisdom, largely brought over groups of people who'd wronged her, separated them from their partners or parents for good measure. With the ending of the curse, it meant that most people were happily loved up again, so low chances of Emma getting a date.

Plus, true love was a thing, and it meant a great deal to the remaining single people in the town. Everyone was after their 'right' person, and very few were willing to play the field to see if anyone might be theirs. Instead, they relied on destiny and fate to tell them who to be with. At least Ruby chose to date around, though Emma was fairly certain that she too was beginning to want to settle down. Being in your early twenties for several decades will do that to a person. Emma was sure that she didn't have a true love, she didn't grow up in a magical land and there wasn't really anyone who stood out for her. The only person she had anything other than a casual friendship with was Regina, and she didn't think mutual dislike was a solid basis for a relationship. They were passionate together yes, but passionately cutting down trees, setting fires and constantly fighting weren't indicators of underlying compatibility. At this rate though, Henry would settle down before either of his mothers had been able to develop a meaningful new relationship. Emma had certainly never had any that were functional. She was far more inclined to meeting people in clubs, heading to their place, then catching a cab home. She doubted Regina had either, the woman had some serious demons, and although she didn't know too much about her history beyond the woman killing her husband, she felt confident in the fact that the woman's barriers would get in the way of anyone seeing past the frosty exterior and finding something good. In a town full of people she'd cursed, Emma imagined Regina would find that almost impossible. Ironically given her life had been so negatively impacted by the woman, Emma thought that she probably held the fewest grudges. Although they were caricatured as opposing forces, dark and light, saviour and villain, she thought they probably had a lot more in common than they realised.

She'd finally gotten through her paperwork and had been struggling with her urge to get up and wander for the last hour. She wasn't sure exactly how far 100ft was, and she didn't want to go and get some fresh air, only to kill them both accidentally. She'd been idly tapping on the desk for the past twenty minutes, rocking on her chair, trying to occupy herself. The silence was deafening. There was nobody else in the building, because it was a weekend and everybody else had lives, and Regina was quietly filling out forms and reading reports in her office. Emma hated silence. She'd been left alone as a child enough to find the distraction of noise a comfort, it kept her from being alone with her thoughts. It also meant that she hadn't been locked in a closet or room again, a punishment she still found traumatic, she'd become incredibly claustrophobic over her years in care as a result.

…

As she walked in, Regina noted the pile of completed work ready for her perusal. Although the tapping had been irritating, she'd recognised that this wouldn't be Emma's first choice of a weekend activity, and that the other woman hadn't uttered a single complaint throughout the entire morning. She'd quietly gone into the office to do her work, leaving Regina to get on with hers. It was surprising, especially since the mayor had wondered on several occasions if the woman had undiagnosed ADHD, she certainly struggled to sit still. It might be because Emma was still blaming herself for their current predicament, but Regina had gotten over it. They were stuck in this situation for the foreseeable future, and no amount of negativity would fix that. Their only option was to start working together, especially if her suspicions about the curse were right.

The binding of hearts was a complex thing, and could only be performed in powerful magics, revolving around profound emotions. These could be positive or negative feelings, love or hatred. Although her own sworn enemy might be the girl's mother, Emma had been the one to read the book, and therefore, it was Regina to whom she was now bound. Logically, their only means of separation would be for Regina to no longer be Emma's enemy. In the past, this would have almost certainly led to her killing the blonde and considering it job done, but this was a new world, and she was trying her best to be a new person. She was even finding that being kinder to Emma wasn't as difficult as she thought it might be. Emma was a person who wouldn't back down when challenged, a trait she reluctantly admired given it often made her own life more difficult, but was affable when allowed to simply interact with Regina in a non-combative way. Yes, they'd butted heads a few times over dinner when Emma had come dangerously close to uncovering some of Regina's sore spots, but they'd largely coexisted peacefully. The woman wasn't prone to holding things against others, and whenever Regina wasn't actively needling her she was almost pleasant to be around. She was bright enough, reasonably tidy, and open-minded enough to be willing to give Regina a chance. This situation might not be as difficult as it first seemed. All she had to do was manage in the other woman's company for the duration of their time to. She could be stuck with a lot worse in this town. She'd pondered all of this for a great deal of the morning, and as a result, not completed nearly as much of her work as she would have liked.

She took a seat at the desk and began to explain her thought process to the other woman.

…

'So, you're saying we have to be friends to break this thing?' Emma asked, quirking her eyebrow sceptically.

'Well no, you just need to stop considering me your enemy, and in theory, the curse should break.' It was a simple enough concept, and one that she believed might work. She just had to convince Emma that it was what they needed to do. The other woman could be as stubborn as she was when pressed.

'Regina, enemies were always more your thing, I don't think you're my nemesis or whatever.' Emma responded, confused. Sure, Regina was a frequent thorn in her side, but she liked to think she was beyond outright hating someone. She didn't even hate Neil, and he'd knocked her up and left her to the cops.

'Well your brain must disagree Emma.' Regina responded. On some deeper level, Emma had to consider her her foe, it was the only explanation that made sense.

'Why do you automatically think we have to be enemies. What if it's another strong emotion, like you're really irritated by me, or find me super hilarious?' Emma replied, only half serious. She could definitely believe Regina's irritation with her could one day kill them both, though she had envisaged it as more of a driving them both off a cliff scenario than a magically induced heart attack.

'I think the fact that we're at risk of death means that the emotions involved must be singularly strong. In a curse like this with lesser emotions, one might expect chest pain, or physical resistance in straying a certain distance away. Not instant cardiac arrest. And this is about what _you_ feel, not me. Whatever it is you feel for me Emma, you need to let it go.' Regina said, rolling her eyes. Really, it wasn't too difficult a concept to grasp.

'How can I stop hating you if I don't know I hate you?'

'I think you might harbour some resentment for the way I've altered your life. From the little I know, it hasn't been easy for you. I think if we spend some time together, and actually try to get along, we might soften that enough to actually be able to go about our lives.' Regina answered thoughtfully. It was difficult for her to have to consider the extent to which she may have damaged the other woman, she even felt a small amount of guilt. Still, she'd done what she had believed she had to, and she'd do it again, if only for Henry's sake.

'What if my brain knows it's a trick? I can't even tell that it thinks you're my enemy, what if it can sense the trick and it doesn't work?' Emma questioned.

'I think we actually have to try to get along Emma. I realise it's going to be difficult…' Regina started to explain, before being interrupted.

'Try impossible Regina. We can barely go ten minutes without shouting at each other.' She interjected. It was true, with them, civility rarely lasted very long.

'And yet we've been managing so far, simply because we had to.' Regina pointed out.

'Yeah, for a day Regina. I don't know if we'll manage several, I irritate you too much.' Emma said, quirking the right side of her lip ruefully.

'I think perhaps we should make a sincere effort to try and understand what makes the other tick. You're right, things like your punctuality and tidiness do irritate me. But I think it's that you don't understand why it upsets me that you don't really care to change your habits. I've never thought of you as deliberately malicious. Clueless perhaps.' Regina responded, surprising the other woman.

'You're actually willing to open up to me Regina? You don't irritate me Regina, except when you're needling me for entertainment, and blowing up over tiny things just for the fun of it. You've not exactly been friendly before this.' The Sheriff asked, surprised. This conversation was unlike any that they'd ever shared, an unprecedented level of honesty. She was taken aback, but curious to see if the mayor would be true to her words. She wouldn't mind getting to know the mysterious woman a little better.

'Well, the uniqueness of this situation means that a little effort is in order. I'm willing to attempt to cooperate with you if it means the freedom to live my life. You can't imagine how it feels to me to be bound to a person I didn't choose to be with, once again. Though you are a considerable improvement on your grandfather.' Regina mused aloud. Really, Emma was by far the most tolerable of her genealogy.

'Vague comments like that are something we'll need to figure out. I can't be expected to understand you if you don't let me in. It's not like I've had an easy life either. It might not be so bad for us to get to know each other. Who else is gonna get us?' Emma asked, her smile making it clear to Regina that she wasn't pressing the point. Rome wasn't built in a day, and she doubted the other woman was going to start spilling her secrets just because she asked.

'You make a good point, but I'm not sure I'm ready. Let's try for not killing each other and work from there.' Regina replied diplomatically. While in time, if she became comfortable enough with Emma, she could see them bonding over shared experiences, she wasn't ready yet.

'Sounds good to me. Are we still going to Gold's?' Emma redirected. She knew a concession when she heard one, she was glad Regina had chosen not to shout when she'd pushed, as she'd done the day before. The woman was trying her best, and Emma was happy to let her work at her own pace.

'That crafty imp has gone to ground, I imagine he wants to wait for the explosions. My best guess is that we won't be seeing him for quite some time, nor the book. I think our best hope is to find out who sent it to you. Gold has nothing but amusement to gain from this, except the possibility of getting one or both of us out of the way. But I don't think even he expects this to result in murder. No, I think that Gold had the book, his shop is where most magical items ended up during the curse, and that somebody with their own motive decided to send it to you. We need to have a think about who might dislike you enough to sacrifice you to the evil queen.'

'You're not an evil queen Regina. Bitchy queen yes, but I've never thought you were evil. Damaged maybe. I can't think of anyone who dislikes me strongly enough for this, not even Leroy, and I used to arrest him about once a week.' Emma explained. She wasn't exactly the life of the party, but she'd never pissed off anybody here enough for them to want to go after her. Not that she was aware of anyway.

'Your parents then?' Regina asked.

'My parents don't hate me Regina, it's not like they had a choice in abandoning me.' Emma replied, confused. She doubted David and Mary Margaret would condemn anyone to being stuck to someone they hated, least of all their only daughter.

'I didn't mean that, I meant that your parents may have enemies who are choosing to go after their daughter and heir, instead of the woman who talks to birds and the farmhand. Personally, I find you the much more fearsome opponent, at least you've never run away from me.' Regina smirked. Really, although Charming may be barely passable with a sword, and Snow talented with a bow, she'd never feared for her safety with them, not even at her supposed execution. While she wasn't afraid of Emma, if the other woman ever decided to throw herself into taking her on, she wasn't sure if she'd retain the other hand. The blonde was innately magically gifted, though she had little idea how to use her skills. She was also resilient, had great instincts, and was able to consider all elements of a situation instead of running in blindly like her parents. At least some of the time anyway.

'It's not like I can now. Maybe it's someone who hates you? It's not like you're short on enemies yourself. Maybe they thought I'd rid the town of you, it wasn't long ago that they wanted your head on a pike?' Emma replied, smarting slightly at the dig at her parents. Her mother and woodland creatures did creep her out a little though, it was almost like she gossiped with them.

'Crude Miss Swan, but you made your point. As I recall though, you gallantly protected me. Perhaps whoever is behind this thought I might become so irritated by your presence that I'd off myself to be rid of you?' Regina shot back. She had thought the other woman brave at the time, though she was in no position to appreciate it, upset as she was with the ending of her curse. It had been inevitable however, and a growing part of her felt relieved at the end to the monotony. She'd remembered while others had not, and it had gradually become tiresome. While Henry had helped a great deal with her boredom, he was no substitute for an aware adult conversationalist.

'Hilarious, Madame Mayor.' Emma rolled her eyes.

'In any case, I think our goals for the next few days are to speak to your parents, as loathe as I am to spend time in their presence, and keep an eye out for Gold's return.' She responded. It was the logical thing for them to do, although she was happy to wait outside if necessary while the blonde interviewed the pair.

'Sounds good Regina. I take it you'll want to get back to work given you spent so much time thinking about all of this?' Emma changed the subject, happy that they'd covered what they needed to. Although she wasn't keen on sitting in silence again, she knew they were at the Town Hall for a reason.

'No actually, I thought we might leave early, just this once. I don't think I'm fully able to concentrate on my work, and I'm aware that you're done with your work. I'll just put it in my office for now. In future, we'll make sure to bring you something to occupy yourself in future. I can't have you banging on the table out of sheer boredom, and I don't feel the need to make you sit in silence.' Regina said, evoking a surprised look from the other woman.

'Thank you, Regina. I really don't like the quiet, it's a thing for me.' Emma admitted, looking at her hands. She didn't enjoy feeling vulnerable, especially with a woman who had so often used those vulnerabilities to her advantage.

'Perhaps we could discuss it when we try to get to know each other a little better, over dinner tonight?' Regina asked gently, wanting to reassure her. She was determined not to use anything she found out against Emma, not if it was borne of them both sincerely trying to get along. For once, it really wasn't worth it. She could probably get far more from Emma by simply trying to be decent than using her weaknesses against her. Another of the things she'd thought about in her office.

'A date Regina? I thought you'd never ask.' Emma said, clearly attempting to be sultry, but overacting it, to the point where Regina thought it looked like she was trying to rid herself of a piece of debris stuck in her eye.

'Behave Emma, or no dessert. I know how serious you can be about your cake.' Regina responded, laughing. If there was one way to get through to Emma, it was her stomach.

'I'll be good. If your baking is anywhere near as good as your cooking, I promise never to flirt with you again.' Emma said seriously. A dessert as nice as the dinner she'd had last night had the potential to kill her, a death she'd go to willingly.

'Well, I wouldn't go that far.' Regina winked, before walking out of the room, leaving Emma stunned in her wake. That had never happened before.


	5. Chapter 5

Their evening had gone surprisingly well. Regina had shown Emma how to make fresh pasta. She hadn't been convinced that the sheriff knew it didn't grow on trees, but the woman seemed to have at least the basic understanding that it was made of flour. She hadn't realised however, that it could be homemade instead of shop bought. Instead of displaying boredom at manually making the dough, rolling it, cutting it neatly into shapes, Emma seemed to be overtaken with childlike glee. Regina supposed that the woman had rarely had the cause to cook completely from scratch, it wasn't as if she'd often had anyone to cook for. It was tempting to go to far less effort when there was nobody else to appreciate it. Regina may have fallen into similar habits than Emma, if not for her upbringing. Convenience didn't exist in the Enchanted Forrest, and while in her early adulthood she was waited on by servants, during her childhood she was simply neglected. Her mother hadn't wanted her to indulge in the rich foods of the upper class, lest she gain weight and become less attractive for her wealthy potential suitors, or perhaps because she just didn't want her to enjoy herself. Either was a plausible explanation. It had meant that Regina had become used to preparing foods from simple ingredients, and to her surprise, had found solace in the peace it afforded her.

She'd enjoyed learning about the culinary delights the new world had to offer, especially the convenience brought by electricity and appliances. She'd tried convenience food once or twice, but found it tasteless, far inferior to what she could create with a little time and effort. It became imperative that she improve her skills when she decided to adopt Henry, it wouldn't do for her not to be able to provide for him fully. She'd absorbed cooking shows and recipe books until she felt confident in her abilities, Regina wasn't the type to settle for second best. She was privileged to have access to quality ingredients, though she imagined that this may have been a barrier for Emma in her life as an orphan, and then as an ex-criminal trying to work her way up.

Emma had stayed true to her word and kept her distance from Regina, who had allowed her to take over simple tasks, with supervision. Astonishingly, the blonde hadn't cut herself, and had even managed to make her slices of pasta somewhat even. They'd had a pleasant meal, and although they hadn't delved into any of the heavier subjects that had been touched upon in their previous conversations, they both felt as though they were becoming more comfortable in the other's company. In hindsight, Emma thought that she should have seen it was too good to last.

…

They'd arrived on time to the apartment, and despite Regina's earlier insistence that she might catch something from the building she'd threatened to have condemned, the woman had accompanied her into the living room, drawing a frown from Mary Margaret. The mayor had simply continued on her way, settling herself into a chair in the corner of the room, looking as though she were surveying her domain. Emma laughed internally, once a queen, always a queen. In contrast, her mother looked perturbed, and her father looked annoyed.

'What brings you here Emma?' Snow asked, determinedly avoiding Regina's eye contact. 'Surely you two haven't found a cure already?'

'It isn't a bout of Flu, it's a magical curse. In order to break it, we need to find out exactly what caused it. Which means the need to talk to you, as much as I'd rather not.' Regina replied bluntly, causing her former stepdaughter to jump. The woman had been addressing Emma, and as such, hadn't expected the former queen to be the one to answer.

'I don't think you need to be here for that Regina.' Snow shot back, after a moment to recover herself.

'Not only am I the only one here who has a hope of understanding the significance of a detail you dolts may miss, but if I wander too far away, your daughter might drop dead in front of you. Although given your willingness to send her away in a magical closet, I shouldn't be surprised that her wellbeing matters so little to you.' Regina shot back, aiming to hurt, and succeeding. She relished the brief look of pain she managed to inflict, before it was overtaken by an accusative look.

'We sent her away to save her from you Regina! You and your curse are the only ones responsible, and I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hand in this situation too.' Snow stated resolutely. A statement which set off Emma's lie detector, something she was too polite to mention. She really wasn't surprised her mother blamed herself to some degree. Emma was beginning to work through her abandonment, but she still felt a small degree of resentment that she was trying to overcome.

'You think I'm involved? Hardly. As if I'd willingly choose to curse myself to be stuck with your daughter. No offence Emma.' Regina replied, softening the blow. She didn't mean it unkindly, but she couldn't imagine who would choose to attach themselves to another willingly in such a fashion.

'None taken.' Emma grinned at the mayor. There was a time she would have taken the comment as an attack on principle, but she knew better. Ever since she'd started to spend time with the other woman, she'd realised that half of what she'd taken as insulting, was her simply either being blunt, or feisty, not cruel. It made it easier to be around her for sure.

'You're taking her side Emma, really, after everything she's done to us?' Snow responded, aghast. She couldn't have imagined that in such a short time, there would be noticeable softening between her daughter and her nemesis. It horrified her.

'No, I'm trying to stay calm here and have a civil conversation with my parents and the woman I'm magically bound with. Besides, Regina thinks the better we get along, the less effective the spell is. We just wanted to ask a few questions to see if we can figure out why someone might be after me. I'd understand if they were after Regina, but I'm the so-called saviour, so it's unlikely someone might be pissed at me. Do you have any enemies that might want to make my life hell as revenge by tying me to her?'

'I hardly think it's been hell Miss Swan. As I recall, you enjoyed dressing in Henry's apron and making a mess of my kitchen.' Regina interjected, smiling. Honestly, if being nice to Emma was the way to break Snow's heart, she wished she'd tried to build bridges long ago.

'Hey, it's not my fault you handed me flour, I was bound to get some on the floor.' Emma smirked, rolling her eyes fondly. Snow watched the exchange in horror and found herself unable to answer the questions that had been posed to her.

'Why would anyone hate you, or us Emma? We're their rightful rulers, couldn't this be a dig at Regina?' Charming answering instead of his wife.

'What, by inflicting my presence on her? Thanks Dad.' Emma snorted.

'Not what I meant. What makes us the target?' He responded, rolling his eyes in return. While he felt he had a better understanding of why the two women were getting along, he was utterly confused as to why it was necessary, and why they'd come to the apartment for answers. His expression was one both Emma and Regina had seen many times though, the latter coming to his rescue with an explanation.

'The binding of hearts to such lethal effect requires a singularly powerful emotion. Hatred is one, Love is another. Without having access to the original spell I wouldn't be able to discern in which direction this spell was intended. Though given the parties involved, it isn't such a difficult thing.' Regina answered. Charming still wore his puzzled expression though. Honestly, he looked like a constipated chipmunk when he was trying to use his brain. Better the man stick with his sheep and leave ruling to his wife, should they ever return to the White Kingdom.

'Why wouldn't this bind you to Snow though, surely she's more of your enemy than Emma is. The two of you even seem to be getting along.' He asked, scratching his neck absentmindedly.

'Yes, but Emma is the one who cast the spell, and therefore, it is her to whom it refers.' Regina explained simply, as if speaking to a child. He either chose to ignore the tone, or completely missed it altogether.

'So basically, what you're saying is, someone gave her this book, knowing she'd read the spell, and it's someone who she feels really strongly about? I guess it makes sense that it's you two then, I just can't think of anyone who might want to cause problems for her.' He pondered aloud.

'Mom, is everything alright?' Emma asking, noting her mother who'd been silent for the last few minutes. The woman hadn't regained any colour, and if anything, looked even worse than she had a few minutes ago.

'Get out of my house Regina. You've caused my family enough problems. You'd better go too Emma. This isn't on us. Somehow, this is your doing Regina. Everything that befalls us always is.' Snow shouted. Emma's detector pinged again. Maybe the woman was at a loss and didn't really blame Regina but wanted an easy target to lash out at. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

'Snow, I think you're overreacting.' Charming interjecting, trying to reduce the tension in the room. They'd been almost civil a moment ago. While the resentment between his wife and Regina ran deep, surely they could have a conversation for their daughter's sake?

Overreacting? Nobody hates Emma, or us. We don't even know what the spell said, or if it even happened the way she said. It was a whole spellbook, maybe you read the wrong one?' Snow asked Emma, still glaring at her nemesis.

'Mom, she's only saying what I told her. The book opened at that page as soon as I unwrapped the package.' Emma patiently explained. Really, how hard was it to grasp the concept of a book falling open?

'I just don't think this could have been someone's intention. You certainly don't look like you hate her.' Snow stated accusingly. The two women's normal arguing had almost been playful banter, it sickened her to see. Just two days in the other woman's company and her daughter was bewitched. Fortunately for her sake, she was too proud to suggest such a thing to her volatile daughter, she doubted it would be taken well.

'She might just be the closest thing I have to an enemy alright? Can you just take my word for once without assuming that I'm wrong?' Emma shouted back, furious. Sure, this whole world of magic was a new experience for her, but the time for her mother mothering her was back when she was a lonely little kid, not when she was approaching thirty.

'Oh sweetie, you're just so new to this world, and I worry about you being manipulated. She's the evil queen, it's a spell book, maybe she tampered with it before you got it? Maybe someone had good intentions for you, and she ruined it like she always does?' Snow responded delicately, eager to diffuse Emma.

Suddenly, Snow was blown back into her armchair. Regina looked furious at the series of accusations that had been levelled at her. She rose elegantly and left the apartment, slamming the door hard enough to rattle its frame. Emma briefly checked on her mother before leaving after the angry woman, explaining that she didn't want her to wander too far away. Snow looked indignant, but her father gave a resigned nod, before turning to comfort his wife.

…..

'You cast a spell on my mother!' Emma exclaimed, angrily backing the other woman into a corner of the stairwell.

'I did not Miss Swan, and lower your voice. I simply managed to aim for the spot beside her and miss.' Regina responded, acutely aware of Emma's proximity and being fearful of developing Tinnitus if she continued any longer.

'What possessed you?!' Emma questioned, only lowering her volume a fraction. Really, this wasn't the time for magical fights, they were trying to get along.

'She was annoying me, and may I remind you, accusing you of lying to her!' Regina hissed, trying to reduce any attention that might be paid to them. The stairwell was empty though, and at this time, mid-afternoon, she felt certain that nobody would be around to hear them. She could practically feel the heat radiating from the other woman, and for the first time, felt off balance.

'Since when do you care about that anyway? And she always annoys you.' Emma muttered quietly, finally aware of her noise level. She didn't want her parents to hear and use it against Regina. She was sick of arguing and had actually enjoyed spending time with her.

'It may have been accidental. The bigger question is, why your mother suddenly started shouting, after being relatively sedate, if irritating, throughout the entire conversation.'

'Yeah, it was weird, but I didn't pick up any lies from her, at least in the shouty bit. I have no idea what she'd be lying about anyway.'

'She was the one asking you questions, not the other way around Emma, how could she have lied?' Regina asked, thoughtful. If Emma had picked up something during the rest of the conversation, it warranted further thought, though not when Emma was feeling like this. She knew too well that the best defence was a good offence, somebody rapidly firing their own questions at you rarely gave you time to consider if they had satisfactorily answered yours.

'Yeah, I guess we kinda missed the purpose of this whole thing when you decided to attack her. I guess we're just going to have to drop it and focus on Gold.' Emma sighed darkly. Clearly, an adult conversation between two women who'd lived nearly 60 years was too much to ask.

'Agreed. Now if you'd kindly free me, we need to get going.' Regina responded, gesturing at the distance between them.

'My bad, I guess I don't have great spatial awareness when I'm mad at you.' Emma replied.

'You don't, it's a pattern Miss Swan. Whenever you get at irritated and we have a modicum of privacy, you have a tendency to throw me against the nearest wall to shout at me.' Regina smirked. It didn't have the intended effect of diffusing the younger woman, sadly.

'I'm pretty sure I haven't thrown you anywhere. I've carried you though.' Emma replied, remembering the occasion vividly. Just another situation easily avoided if the mayor hadn't been so hellbent on keeping her out of her son's life and away from her precious curse.

'Out of a fire I'm certain you created.' Regina responded, suddenly peeved. She'd lost much of her credibility in that fire, and it took a great deal of will not to go after the sheriff, even now.

'Look, I'm still pissed at you. I don't want to try and like you right now. I want to be on my own for a bit when we get back to the Mansion. If not, I'm gonna say something I'll regret and it'll just be even harder to try and be nice to each other.'

'Fine Emma. But next time, try not to expect me to bend over backwards every time your insipid parents see fit to verbally assault me. I'm not the kind of person to sit there and take abuse. Not anymore.' Regina replied angrily. She realised that there was a great deal of ill will on either side, but how long was she expected to allow it to continue without response? She wasn't the only guilty party, she never had been.

'Fine, whatever. Just stop insulting them and this thing will go a lot smoother.' Emma replied, before lapsing into a sullen silence.

They didn't speak a word in the car, nor when they arrived at the house. Regina prepared the woman a plate of food, but she ate quickly in the kitchen to avoid her. They went to bed, both feeling as though they were losing the battle for their freedom from each other. Perhaps their differences were so great to never be surmountable.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Early next morning, Emma woke to the smell of cooking food and the sound of pans being shifted around. She hadn't set an alarm, and she was surprised to read the clock in her room read 10:14. She knew Regina was an early riser, even on weekends, and she would have expected to have the older woman conjure a bucket of water or something to get her up before now, they did have work to do.

Reluctantly, she left the warmth and comfort of the duvet she'd wrapped herself in, and went to put a robe over her pyjamas. She figured that as she was already running later, she'd better not stop to put on fresh clothes lest she draw even more of Regina's ire.

She padded down the stairs quietly, noting a pleasant humming sound coming from the kitchen. She hadn't known the mayor could carry a tune, but then it's not the kind of information one typically shares with one's sworn enemy over shouted barbs. Idly, she wondered what it might be like to hear the other woman sing properly, she strongly suspected she'd enjoy it and that she'd be proficient at it as everything else she did.

'Emma hi, in here.' Regina said, stopping as she noticed the blonde on the stairs. She'd felt terribly about her actions the previous night. Yes, everyone needed to start treating her with a little more trust, and especially stop treating her as though she were a one dimensional storybook character and not a real person with strengths and flaws. Snow was never completely innocent, and it galled her that everyone always thought so.

But Emma wasn't responsible for that, not really. And they had been making such efforts to get along, and then she had to go and cast a spell on the younger woman's mother. With time to sleep on it, it really wasn't very surprising that Emma had been frustrated. No harm had been done, but it had the potential to erase all of the progress they'd been making.

So Regina had made her pancakes. Chocolate chip, with a range of flavoured syrups available. She'd learned from Henry about Emma's sleeping patterns, purely to inform her of his of course, but he'd complained that on a weekend, she had a tendency to rise far later than him. He had been in Regina's sole care long enough that he was used to waking up at 8 at the weekend, no wonder he found it frustrating.

'So, pancakes?' Emma questioned, a tentative smile on her lips.

'A peace offering Miss Swan. I realise that things got a little heated last night, and I wished to make amends. I shouldn't have cast a spell on your mother, but I was feeling berated, especially given I'm an innocent party in this.' Regina explained quietly, hoping that the previous night's animosity was ready to be forgotten.

'I'm sorry too Regina. Honestly, I forget how big this history is between you and her. Her anger last night though, it came from nowhere, and I really should have done something more to stop it.' She responded, before descending the last step and walking into the kitchen.

'Apology accepted Miss.. Emma. Now then, let's eat before these cool, they're far more pleasant warm.' The brunette replied, correcting herself. Going back to the more formal 'Miss Swan' would be a bad idea if their goal was to try and establish a cordial relationship.

'It continually surprises me that you eat anything other than salads, honestly.' Emma laughed good naturedly.

'These are a treat, but I have a young son, I do have to indulge occasionally. Though I do prefer _real_ food.' She stressed. It wasn't as though she never indulged, but she had to be mindful of her health. They couldn't all have supernatural metabolisms after all.

'Oh man, chocolate chips too? You're the best Regina.' Emma gushed, excited to dig in. She added a healthy amount of chocolate syrup, or unhealthy as the case may be. Drowned may have been another word for it. She didn't care, she was in heaven. With a nod from Regina to proceed she dove in, eagerly spearing a piece and almost swallowing it whole in her eagerness.

'Dear, if I'd known it was this easy to get you onside, I would have started feeding you long ago.

'Regina, if you'd let me, I'd marry you for your cooking.' The blonde woman said sincerely. Regina's food was always fantastic, but pancakes were something else. Breakfast food was a particular favourite of hers, and the former queen had excelled herself, no mean feat.

'As if that's all I have to offer!' Regina said, plastering her most overt look of offense on her face, making the other woman giggle.

'True, I'm sure you have a lot to offer' The sheriff stated confidently, making an exaggerated show of checking out the woman in front of her.

'You're incorrigible.' She shot out, smiling to take the sting from her words.

'And you love it.' Emma said, winking.

'Yes, well. Regardless, we need to decide what to do today. Now I know Gold has disappeared, but I was thinking maybe Neal…?' Regina started, before being interrupted suddenly by her companion.

'Yes, that has to be it! You said it could be a love spell too right? Well what if it's not about hatred at all? I don't hate anyone in this town! If anyone, I probably resent him more than I do you. But he didn't know that!' She rambled excitedly. She was almost certain she didn't have some deep seated hatred for the other woman, and was desperate to clutch onto the straws that suggested otherwise.

'Interesting, and yet you tried to chop my tree down. If you dislike him more, then should I be concerned about his welfare? Or his property? And anyway, if this was his attempt at discerning your feelings, it was a poor one. He isn't even the one bound to you.' She said, surprised. She hadn't anticipated Emma's statement, not at all.

'No, of course not. I keep my distance from him, it's you I can't seem to stay away from. Not just because of this crappy situation, just in general.' Emma responded, chuckling. She'd go out of her way to avoid Neal, but Regina she saw almost every day.

'Well we do work adjacently dear. And we both actually care for our son. But regardless, you may be onto something with the love idea.' Regina mused, playing with her fork.

'You think we might be in love? Regina, are you serious?' Emma asked, almost choking on her pancake. Aside from a little flirting, she didn't think their relationship really leant itself to romance, not when any explosions were likely to come from actual TNT as opposed to passionate embraces. A thought distracting enough that she blushed hotly, almost missing Regina's reply.

'No, of course not. What on earth? No, someone could have misinterpreted the spell, thinking it might enable you to be close to the one you love. Instead, they used the wrong version, and bound you to me, your enemy, instead! It makes so much more sense than anybody possibly hating the saviour.' Shame nobody every gave her the benefit of the doubt. Life may have been far kinder if they had.

'Except you you mean? People can hate me Regina. I'm not some magical creature who's made of innocence and fairy dust. Someone could have given me that book thinking I'd be stuck to Neal, maybe someone who wants me to find love?' Emma asked, sceptical. People tended to forget her life hadn't been all sunshine and roses because she'd been forced to take on the mantle of saviour. Most days, she didn't even want it.

'Well you are magical, but I take your point. Neal Cassidy might have been a perfect patsy, or an incompetent mastermind. The only way to really find out is to interview him. I'm still suspicious of your mother though. If he's a pawn, she's surely the one moving him.' Regina thought allowed. It would be just like her former stepdaughter to meddle in Emma's affairs like this. A grown woman with a son and a job, yet she couldn't leave well enough alone.

'I know you have it in for Snow, but I suppose if anyone was interested in setting me up with somebody, it would be my mother. She's been so keen for Neal and I to patch things up, for Henry to have both of his parents.' Emma said, rolling her eyes. The older woman had a point, Snow had been oddly combative, and it would make a lot of sense.

'He has both of his parents!' Regina barked, instantly furious. Honestly, Neal Cassidy, a parent? He was barely a donor. If anything, Snow should be running him out of town. Regina may have had Emma locked away for a night, but Neal, he took the cake on that statistic.

'I agree Regina. You and I, we're a team. A dysfunctional, destructive team. Do you know that's the second time this morning you've referred to him as ours?' Emma said, smirking. They really did work well together for the sake of their son.

'Shut up and eat your breakfast Miss Swan.' Regina said, attacking her pancakes with renewed vigour. Emma snorted and continued to devour her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Open up Mister Cassidy, we don't have all day!' Regina shouted through the door of the flat. She'd been knocking for five minutes straight, despite Emma having told her it was rare for her ex to manage to wake up before noon, weekend or not.

'We need to get some information from him, he's probably going to be less willing to help us if you keep pounding on his door.' Emma said, trying to stop her companion from battering down the door in front of her. They'd have hell to pay if she managed to damage one of Gold's properties anyway.

'This man may have cursed you, and you want to play nicely? Who are you and what have you done with Emma Swan?' Regina laughed, prodding the blonde woman in the side, causing Emma to chuckle too.

'Hey, I'm all for playing dirty madame mayor' she winked, causing the other woman to roll her eyes, 'but we at least need to keep him onside until we find out whether he's involved.' Emma stated. It wouldn't be useful to have him tell them to leave before they'd gotten any information.

'I suppose you're right...' Regina started, before being interrupted.

'That must be a first!' Emma said, laughing.

'I'm certain it is.' Regina shot back. Emma was stopped from further reply by the sounds of someone opening the door.

'I'm up, Jesus Christ, it's a Sunday.' Neal said tiredly. He'd been fast asleep, product of a late night in front of the TV with pack of beer. He'd been yanked from his dream by what he thought might be a jackhammer, before reality set in and he realised someone had been at the door. An impatient someone. He wasn't surprised to see it was Regina, was somewhat more taken aback to find his ex-girlfriend there too.

'A Sunday _afternoon_ Baelfire.' Regina remarked.

'Neal' He corrected, stubbornly.

'Whatever. I don't care. Do you have anything to do with our being bound together?' She questioned bluntly.

'I'm sorry, what? Someone stuck you two together, seriously? But you're standing apart?' He asked, gesturing to the women in front of him.

'Magically stuck together. Do you know anything about it or not?' Regina said, as if speaking to a toddler. Really, Emma she could understand, but Baelfire had been the son of the dark one, lived in Neverland and was hundreds of years old. She'd have thought he'd grasped the concept of magic by now.

'No, why would I? Look, my dad isn't here, I don't know where he's gone. Look, Emma, can we speak in private? There's something we need to talk about and I really don't want little miss fireball over there listening in.' Neal replied, confused. At the mention of the nickname, Regina glared and moved to open her palm, before Emma grabbed her hand and pushed it down.

'Neal, are you seriously trying to antagonise the woman who's already on a short fuse and who could probably eviscerate you with a click of her fingers? Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of her. If it's about Henry…' She began, frustrated.

'It's not. He's a good kid, but I don't want to argue about him anymore. It's about me and you.' He said gently.

'Neal, there hasn't been a me and you for over ten years, and I was happy keeping it that way. Whatever it is you think is going on here, it isn't. I've been actively avoiding you for god's sake!' She almost yelled, shocked. Really, she'd shown every sign of disinterest, and he still held onto the feeble hope that they might be a nuclear family one day.

'That's not what your mother told me.' He protested. Really, Emma's mom had been quite clear that it was just a case of stubbornness and that he was right for her daughter. It's not like he'd done anything about it, out of respect for her getting on with her life, and because he really hadn't seen her around much. Also, he'd been living in modern America for quite some time, he'd come to realise that if Emma wanted him, it would have to be her decision, not her mother's.

'Snow, snow put you up to sending the book?' Regina pressed, outraged. She'd known something had been up with the other woman!

'What book Emma? I don't know anything about it. Use your lie detector, you know I'm not lying.' He questioned, confused.

'He's right. He's telling the truth.' Emma admitted. Whoever sent it, it wasn't Neal Cassidy and he didn't know anything about it.

'Finally. So that's a no then Emma?' Neal asked. He'd known it was a long shot, but given everything Snow had said, he wanted to make certain of his chances before he gave up on the blonde.

'Yes, it's obviously a no Neal. I wouldn't date you if you were the last man in Storybrooke.' Emma replied bluntly.

'Oh I see, too busy hitting on the mayor these days? You two look real chummy and it's not like she's not your type.' He questioned, looking between the two of them curiously.

'It's not like that! We're working on being friends, for our son. Trying to be decent parents. Something you wouldn't know anything about. I don't owe you an explanation, I ran out of patience for you the day you set me up for prison.' Emma fumed. How dare he insinuate anything of the kind! It hadn't been his secret to tell. He was the only one in town aware of her attraction to women, and she would have liked to keep it that way. It wasn't though the group of medieval characters were the most open-minded bunch in general, though she had no idea how they felt about same-sex relationships, she couldn't imagine it was anything good. Not that she though Regina had a lot of room to judge how she spent her free time, all things considered.

'Yeah well…' he mumbled, embarrassed. At least he had the good grace to look guilty.

'Are we done here Emma? I don't want to engage this cretinous toad any longer than strictly necessary.' The brunette shot out, glaring at Neal.

'Hey!' Neal protested, cheeks reddening.

'Yeah, we're done. Come on Regina.' Emma ground out, furious.

'See you later Mr Cassidy. Do try to do something productive with your day, I don't enjoy freeloaders in my town.' Regina smirked, before having the door slammed in her face. Charming.


End file.
